Contact
by Zeladious
Summary: Set in Episode 1. What if Shinichi never got turned into a child? How would it play out then?


Shinichi was in one of the front seats beside Ran's. They were in a roller coaster at the Tropical Land when a case occurred in the middle of the ride. Due to his detective skills, he was able to nab the culprit. Soon after that, it was night time, but as they were about to leave, Shinichi spotted one of the men in black earlier during the ride and followed him, leaving Ran to herself.

As he reached to a corner, he hid and carefully watched one of the men in black earlier with a trade with someone else. He didn't footsteps were onto him. When he turned back…

…he was nearly hit by a bat when someone pulled him by the hem of his jacket. He fell down with his butt landing onto the grass. The person shouted at him to get up while he looked into the man's cold eyes staring down at him emotionlessly, shockingly, unable to get up.

'Stand up!'

The voice finally registered into his mind, quickly got up and ran.

'This way!'

The person and Shinichi ran in the other direction Shinichi went to. They kept running as if with their lives on the line. When they thought they had gotten far enough, they took the time to catch their breath.

'Are you okay?'

The person questioned him.

_A girl…_

He turned his head.

'I'm fine…how about you?'

She nodded in response.

'Now, let's get out of here! Before they find us!'

Her voice was panicking.

'W-why?'

His face was full of questions but she wasn't about to answer them yet.

'For now, we have to get someplace safe!'

'B-but, where?!'

Then she had an idea.

'Let's go…to your house! You don't mind, right?'

He then nodded back in response.

'Good…I'll answer all of your questions once we reach there!'

* * *

At Shinichi's house…

The girl was sitting on a chair, with her face slightly pale.

'Okay, first of all…who are they?'

He was sitting on the chair opposite of hers.

She calmed down a little, and spoke.

'They are…the Black Organization.'

'The Black Organization?'

'Sou. They specialise in dealing drugs.'

'Drugs?'

The word piqued his interest.

'You were about to get knocked out and have a drug fed on you. That will kill your body.'

'What?'

His face was registered with a bit of shock.

'But unfortunately…it isn't completed yet, so I don't know what the side effects would be.'

'How did you know all of this?'

'Well…'

Her hair covered her pair of eyes.

'I can't tell you that.'

She spoke.

'Why not?'

His face was showing seriousness.

'Sorry…'

Tears left her eyes.

'If I tell you…you will be in danger!'

She stood up and shouted in from her seat, showing her eyes full of tears.

'You…'

His mouth was left agape for a while before speaking again.

'Don't worry!'

He reassured her with a smile.

'Your secrets…are kept with me, and _me_ alone!'

He pointed at himself with his thumb.

'Now…could you tell me?'

The girl was shocked at his words. Could she trust him? Or…

'I got it…'

She cleared up her tears, calmed down and sat back.

'It was like this…'

* * *

_Shiho, codename Sherry, was working on a drug, APTX4869. This drug was meant to kill the body once taken. However, it was still being tested, so it wasn't completed yet. The girl beside her who was observing, watched in amusement as Shiho was working on it._

'_Ne, Shi-ah, Sherry…'_

_Shiho then smiled._

'_It's okay, as long as no one is around us. You're an exception now, alright? It's against the rules to give out your real name.'_

'_Yep, I got it, Shiho-san!'_

'_And…just in case…'_

_Her voice went solemn._

'_What?'_

_She then turned to face me._

'_I want you to have this.'_

_She handed me a pill-like that's actually a drug. It was the one she was currently working on. I reached out my hand and made a magic that made the drug disappear from the sight._

'_As always. You know how to keep things hidden, Chicha. You're full of wondrous things…'_

* * *

'Then, before I met you…'

* * *

_She was about to visit Shiho again but saw her handcuffed. When the two left, Gin and Vodka, she went to her when Shiho spoke._

'_Get out of here! You're in danger…'_

_She whispered but had her voice aloud like as if she's shouting._

'_Then how about you?!'_

'_Forget about me! Just get out of here!'_

'_B-but…'_

_Chicha then swore she heard footsteps coming after them as she panicked with fright._

'_Hurry!'_

_Chicha was reluctant to leave but complied to her wishes and ran away. But not before she saw Gin's eyes in her midst of running away, staring at her with his cold eyes. Vodka just watched along as Chicha disappeared from their sight._

* * *

'And that's about it. When I kept running, I saw this Tropical Land and went to it. I thought I could relieve some stress there.'

She spoke calmly.

'S-stress?'

Shinichi sweat dropped.

'Yeah.'

She nodded, oblivious to his emotions.

'When I saw them again, I managed to trail them and…well…I saw you.'

She shrugged.

'I see…'

He put his fingers on his chin.

'Have you figured out something?'

'Not really though. First of all, I don't know much about this Black Organization. Secondly, I don't know what they work in. Oh yeah, could you let me see the pill?'

'Oh, right. Hold on.'

She did some hand tricks and it appeared on her palm.

'Here it is.'

She handed it over to him.

'So this is the pill…'

He examined it closely, very inch of it before passing it back to Chicha.

'Thank you for letting me seeing it.'

She took it back and did the same thing, making it disappear.

'No problem.'

She grinned.

'Your smile…'

His eyes widened.

'What of it?'

She was in confusion of his words.

'I was just wondering…you have a pretty smile.'

Her eyes widened by his sentence.

'Thanks. She also said something similar too.'

'You mean…this Sherry person?'

'Yeah…'

* * *

'_Your smile…is pretty. Don't ever lose sight of your radiance now, alright?'_

* * *

After a moment of silence, Chicha and Shinichi felt a presence. Something that they felt earlier.

'It's them!'

She shouted as her eyes are full of fear, as if crawling into her mind.

'Calm down! We'll make it out of here!'

'How could I calm down! I've put you into danger, and I told you what I knew about the Organization! H-he's going to kill me!'

She went into full panic.

'Calm down, I say! I don't think they could have followed us in the first place! We ran far enough! And we should be out of their sight!'

Shinichi tried to console her but she wouldn't listen at all.

'I…I…should be the one who's dead!'

She then ran out of the door about Shinichi managed to grab her by the hand on time.

'I'm…so sorry! I shouldn't have dragged you into this!'

Her tears were letting out from her eyes.

'Calm down! Why don't we think for an escape route?'

She was stunned at his words. Escape, she thought. She then cleared her head as she dried up her tears.

'Alright…then.'

'For now, I will go and off the lights.'

'Right.'

Shinichi let go of her hand and headed off to the switches to off the lights. He then signalled her to follow him once done.

'Oh yeah, I haven't gotten your name yet.'

'I'm Kudo Shinichi. Although it's kind of a late introduction though.'

'It's okay, I don't mind.'

Soon, they were at his bedroom, waiting.

'It's been a while…that I've felt like this.'

'What do you mean?'

'Sometimes…even though I'm feeling like in a pinch…I still feel calm. I wonder why…'

Calm, Shinichi thought as he then smirked.

'I guess…it's in your trait. You know…you're honest, right?'

'Eh?'

'Because…you told me all these things, even though it could involve danger and everything. You're pretty much open.'

'…I guess so.'

After silence came, a long while after, a gunshot could be heard from outside.

'They're coming!'

'What's the plan then?'

Shinichi then smirked.

'You know the window in front of us?'

'Yeah?'

'On my signal, we will…'

'Eh? Seriously?'

'Seriously. That's our only way out though. Unless you have any other ideas?'

'Not at all.'

'Good, wait for my signal until then. Let's hide behind the bed.'

'Right!'

After waiting a long while…sweat could be seen from Chicha's and Shinichi's face, waiting for their arrival. But nothing happened, not a sound. Chicha slowly crawled to take a look at the window, looking down. She did not anticipate on who she'd see.

'Shinichi-san!'

She prompted him to look down once at the window.

'What?!'

'What to do now?'

'Calm down!'

He turned his face to look at me.

A thud from the door could be heard. A bang, then the door was opened.

'Well…well…look who do we have here?'

Chicha and Shinichi stood where they are. Shinichi gave a signal to hide under the bed once the footsteps are close enough. Shinichi gave another signal again to run the instant they got out of the bed. Gunshots were heard once they started running out of the door.

'You won't get away!'

As they started running out to the main door, they opened it but unexpectedly someone was there, with the gun pointed and pulled the trigger.


End file.
